This invention relates to an electronic equipment device such as a small portable radiophone.
Referring to FIG. 8 which shows the construction of a conventional electronic equipment device of the type described, this electronic equipment device comprises a casing body 101, an antenna 102, a speaker (transmitter) 103, dial buttons 104 arranged in a 3.times.4 arrangement, and function buttons 105 for controlling various functions. Various electronic parts are mounted on a printed board 106, and an indicator such as an LED is mounted on one face of the printed board 106. A radio transceiver portion 108 is covered with a shield case. A casing cover 109 is provided with a receiver 110. A battery pack 111 is attached to the casing cover 110. The radio transceiver portion 108 is secured to the printed board 106, and then the printed board 10 is housed in the casing body 101, and then the casing cover 110 is put on the casing body 101. Finally, the casing cover 110 and the casing body 101 are fastened together by screws 112.
In the above conventional electronic equipment device, however, a shield construction, which effects the shielding of the radio transmitter portion 108 and the shielding of electronic circuitry (which includes those circuits constituting a speaking portion and a control portion) on the printed board 106 independently of each other, is complicated, and can be easily affected by a mechanical impact. Another problem is that the number of the component parts, as well as time and labor required for assembling the electronic equipment device, are large since the assembling should be carried out by screwing.